Differences: A YuffieTine Fanfic
by YuffieTine Madness
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent don't realize their feeling for each other yet. Would this be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Differences: A YuffieTine Fanfic**

**Prologue**:

"Shut up" Yuffie yelled st Tifa as they walked by the streets of Edge. "I don't have a crush on Vincent." Tifa smiled as she saw Yuffie, blushing crimson, when she asked if Yuffie had a crush on Vincent. Something's going on with those two.

-Yuffie POV

She's annoying! They walked through the streets of Edge towards Seventh Heaven in awkward silence. The familiar clinking of the bell was heard when they entered the bar. The bell reminded her of memories. Memories of AVALANCHE and Vincent. Wait! Why Vincent. Do I have feeling for him? Impossible. We are POLAR OPPOSITES. Me, the cheerful white rose of Wutai and him, the gun wielder from the coffins of Nibelheim.

"Tifa, I'm going to Wutai. Can I borrow your phone"

"Sure"

"Thanks Tifa"

I opened the phone and called Cid's number.

"Cid, can you go here at Edge"

"Sure, I'm here at Rocket town. May take an hour to get there."

"Sure Cid. I'll wait for you at the outskirts.

Then somebody called me

"Yuffie"

I turned around, expecting Tifa, But instead Vincent Valentine, Ex-Turk, appeared in front of me.

A/N: This is my first time in making fanfics and I'm sorry but I am not that well yet in writing. The next chapter may be around this week so if you liked my story stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Differences: A Yuffietine Fanfic**

**Chapter 1:**

Tifa POV

"Marlene, did you notice something strange about Aunt Yuffie"

"Ummmmm…Yes, she talks in her sleep."

"About what?"

"She says 'Vincent' every night."

"Oh, thanks Marlene. Tell me if there's anything strange okay?"

"Sure, Aunt Tifa"

Yuffie POV

"Hi Vinnie, how are you?"

"Fine"

"Kay? Why are you here?"

"Waiting for Cid"

"Cid?"

"Yes, he told me he was going here"

"Where are you going?"

"Nibelheim"

Oh, Okay"

"Why are you here?"

"Going to Wutai"

"Oh, do you still have the Leviathan Materia"

"I've got it here in my….Wha….. It's missing. Wait"

Oh no My Leviathan Materia. It's just been recently mastered. Maybe it's at the bar.

Vincent POV

Cid's not yet here. It's already been 3 hours and Yuffie still hasn't got her Materia. I'll go to the bar.

Once I reached the bar, the sight of Seventh Heaven didn't look like a heaven anymore. Chairs and tables overturned.. Probably by Yuffie searching for her Materia.

"Tifa"

"What"

"Look at the state of Seventh Heaven."

The stairs was rumbling by Tifa running down the stairs."

"Who did this"

"Probably Yuffie"

"YUFFIE!"

Yuffie POV

"Yes Tifa?"

"Explain" Pointing to the chairs and tables

Oh Da Chao. I forgot I left the chairs and tables overturned.

"I was finding my Leviathan Materia."

"Oh, that Materia. Didn't you leave it in your room?"

"Oh, I forgot about that.

Thank Leviathan. I forgot about searching my room.

"Yuffie! Clean this mess"

"Wait a minute Tifa!"

I hate cleaning. I didn't clean a single moment of my life before this. Uh! Heavy chairs. I'll get revenge Tifa.

"Hey Yuffie, Vincent. Highwind's here.

"Bye Tifa!"

"Finish this first"

"Uhhhhhhhh"

"NOW" Oh no! she's got her gloves.

"Okay!"

Uhhhhhhhh….. Finally done.

"Bye Tifa"

"Bye Yuffie"

A/N: Didn't expect I'd finish so early. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Maybe this week the next chapter will be up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Differences: A YuffieTine Fanfic**

**Chapter 2:**

Yuffie POV

In my haste to go to Wutai, I forgot my motion sickness. Uhhhhh…. I've already puked three times and the rides not yet done. *Puke*. Uhhhh….. I hope you have a nasty hangover Tifa.

Vincent POV

I've always found it funny to see Yuffie rushing to the bathroom.

"Where are we Cid?"

"North Corel"

"Oh"

We're nearing Nibelheim. The Shinra Mansion is now mine. Rufus Shinra gave me the mansion as a reward for my help in the Meteor Incident

"Do you want to pass by Lucrecia's Cave?"

"No"

"Fine"

Lucrecia, beautiful Lucrecia. I do not have the same feeling of sadness and guilt as of before. It happened since I met Yuffie. I'm a monster. I don't deserve her.

We're here. Nibelheim.

-Thank you Cid, You stopped the airship. I'm going down now. I can't take it anymore. We're now in Wutai. Thank Leviathan.

"Bye Cid"

Weeeeee…. Wutai. Wait! It's not warm here. Where am I? Oh Da Chao. Isn't this Nibelheim. Leviathan. I'll go stay with Vincent for a while. Then fond a Gold Chocobo or buy one.

"Vincent"

-Vincent POV

"Yuffie"

Why is she here? Isn't she going to Wutai? Very well.

"Can I stay with you? For a while."

"No"

"Why"

"Because only one room isn't filled with dust."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"In a room?"

"Yes. You'll sleep on the floor.

"What!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Fine:

"Yaaayyy"

She's reaaly annoying. I'll just have to clean one of the guest rooms.

Wow. It's cleaner than I thought. The Mansion is clean. The refrigerator filed with food. Who did this?

"Surprise!"

Wow. Nanaki, Barret, and Cloud are here.

"How did you get here? And how did you know I was going here?"

"Well, Cid said to surprise you"

"Oh"


	4. Chapter 4

**Differences: A YuffieTine Fanfic**

**Chapter 3**

Yuffie POV

After the party, things pretty much returned to normal. Except for the fact that Yuffie almost destroyed the house, everything was almost the same. Vincent has always stayed in a guset room since Yuffie came and made it his own room in the process. One day she woke up to find that Vincent wasn't in his usual place in the kitchen. She searched the whole house for Vincent but he wasn't there.

"Where is he?"

Vincent POV

Finally, freedom from Yuffie. She wrecked the house and I am the one who always corrects her errors. Who can take that brat in a home like that. Vincetn thought as he travelled to the North crater which was far away. He knew the dangers of going to the crater but his wanderlust will be quenched when he goes there. Suddenly, a familiar voice called him.

Yuffie POV

"Just as I thought"

So he hasn't really went far. He is at the outskirts. How funny if he wanted to get away from me.

"Wait! Where is he now?"

Vincent POV

She got distracted for a minute. Thank Gaia. Suddenly a strange looking monster appeared. It looked like a bizzare bug only 5 times bigger. Not only that, it had an aura of foulness. It probably lives here, he thought as he saw the burrow it made in the hill. No wonder nobody notices it. Vincent unholstered Cerberus and Death Penalty. It took only 4 shots at its head to fell the large bug. He didn't notice that the noises of the guns were probably heard by Yuffie.

Yuffie POV

What was that? It sounded like a gun. If it is Vincent, I better follow him stealthily instead of walking right up to him. I better follow.

Vincent POV

Something is following me. I sense it. Oh forget it. Must be just a monster.

A/N: Can you review if you have time. It means so much to me and will make me feel as if this story is being read otherwise I assume that this is garbage. So please review.


End file.
